Harry Potter & the Secret Prophecy
by BriannaTaylor
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a secret,She has a friend bak home whos a witch.When said friend finally gets 2 Hogwarts after being hidden from the magical world,who will take an interest in her&Wat happens when she finds out theres a prophecy made about her?
1. Secrets Revieled

A/N - OK, so since this story was written a little over a year ago, i've decided to change it and edit it considerably since it was very poorly written and not planned out too well. I'm going to concentrate more on quality rather than quantity from now on, seeing as ive decided to finish the story/continue it, and that my writing abilities have greatly developeed this past yr and a bit. I also got a couple flames that were not appreciated, one ive left seeing as its good constructive critism, which I allow, but the other i deleted seeing as it was pure flaming/insulting which i do not approve of and do not appreciate.

Everyone should know - I am NOT Brook! This is in no way related to me at all, she's a fictional character that I made up and own, so please do not assume it's me and my "fantasy" im writing about, because that is entirely untrue. I'm not even 17...I'm 15... difference. I have added her background information seeing as it was brought to my attention that there wasnt any, and I made her more "normal & original" seeing as it was aslo brought to my attention and I realized that she was in fact a Mary Sue, which i did not intend her to be.

PLUS - You should all know that I ALREADY use HPLexicon for pretty much everything, and that I have a little over more than half of this story written out in one of my many notebooks, there are about 23 chapters so far and this story will probably end at about 30-35 depending on how long i make them, but there might also be less now that im re-wirting them/editing them and making them longer and merging them together.

Oh and everyone should know I wrote this as if the 6th book has been writen differently, therefore Dumbledore's not dead! I chose not to go along with J.K's plot in the sixth book, and that's my choice no one can critisize me for that and there are many other stories that do that here on fanfic. So all the events happend in the sixth book in here minus Dumbledore's death! (meaning Draco tried to kill him but did not succeed which is why Draco is included in there - though he's one of the main characters...)

Thank you to all my loyal and persistant reviewers that have supported me this far...I can't wait to hear what you all think of this newly revised edition and the rest to come. Enjoy! NOW FULLY EDITED AND COMPLETED!

HARRY POTTER and the Secret Prophecy

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in August, while all the Hogwarts students were itching yet dreading to go back to school. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going into their seventh year, but little did they know that this year would change their lives forever.

Hermione had a secret; she was friends with a Canadian girl who had moved to England four years ago. Hermione told her everything, even about Hogwarts. They'd become Best Friends over the past four years, but her friend Brooke had a secret that she only confided in Hermione... Brooke was a Witch.

Brooke was a normal, average, almost-17 year old girl, who had recently moved to England 4 years ago due to her "secret". Brooke was a witch, born in Canada to Muggle parents. As she grew up, the things that are normal for other young Witches and Wizards in the Wizarding world, started happening to her, things she couldn't explain. These 'things' alarmed Brooke's parents immensly, which caused them to move to England 4 years ago when Brooke was 12, they just couldn't keep her where they were anymore. Her parent's became extremely secretive about it and kept Brooke captivated most of the time in case she had another one of her "episodes". Brooke had grown up feeling unloved, unwanted and like a mistake most of her life due to her parent's reactions to her "abilities", and longed everyday ever since for a change and to feel complete, feel wanted, feel loved and accepted.

It was the summer she'd moved to England that Brooke met Hermion Granger, her best friend to be. They ended up living down the street from each other and on Brooke's moving day, she had decided to go for a walk in the neigbourhood. Brooke was on the swings at a park down the street, (that was halfway to where Hermione lived) when Hermione came and sat on the swings next to her. Both the girls were extremely shy and introverted, and were scared to talk at first. Hermione had fallen off the swings and Brook had helped her up, therefore breaking the ice between the two of them and they'd became friends. They did everything together ever since, accept for when Hermione had gone away to school, none the less, the two of them had countless sleepovers and pillow-fights and trips to the mall and many more past times together during the summer's. But that first summer that Hermione had met her, she'd known Brooke wasn't a Muggle.

When Hermione first met Brooke, she noticed a difference in her compared to other Muggle people she knew, this was due to Brooke having magical powers like herself, but since Brooke hadn't attend Hogwarts, she never knew how to control them. Brooke had told Hermione of her secret after Hermione had mentioned these "differences", and the only other people that knew were Brooke's parents. Hermione had told Brooke all about Hogwarts and Harry and Ron, Malfoy and Dumbledore, Hermione told her everything. All of what Hermione had told Brooke, had comforted her, knowing she wasn't really a freak or any less normal, she was just different, but there were people like her, and there was a World for her and a place where she belonged.

Though since Brooke was being hidden from the Wizarding World and her parent's weren't allowing her to attend Hogwarts (though they didn't even know a place like that existed), Hermione went to Dumbledore at the begining of that year and told him about her new friend. Dumbledore had made countless attempts and persuading Brooke's parents to allow her to attend Hogwarts, but Dumbldore only scared them even more and made them keep a tigher leash on their daughter. The great improtance to Dumbledore, to get Brooke to attend Hogwarts was that she was the only Canadian Witch in a century. Most had died off a very long time ago, and Brooke was the first ever since the Canadian Witch/Wizard existance, making her a very curious/interesting child. So at this point, Dumbledore being unable to force the parent's to let her leave, and him not wanting an uncontrolled Witch living and wandering the streets of England, went to the Ministry to ask for their approval to have Hermione teach Brooke during the summer's what she had learned the previous year. The Ministry agreed with Dumbledore's argument and allowed his request, which comforted Brooke even more, although she still felt very alone, and very unloved and all her other mixed emotions, which would be hard for her to over come.

To get Brooke up-to-date on all the spells and jinxes and all the magic she'd missed out ont he passed 3 years, he used a new technique called instant-Witch/Wizard. The Ministry had made it for Brooke and any other Witches or Wizards like her for in the future. It was to be a very secretive technique, and Brooke and Hermione were not to speak of it to anyone.

Dumbledore came to her house one day during Hermione's third year and used this specially made wand by placing it near the back of her head and instantly knowledge of all the magic that She'd missed the passed 3 years began pouring into her brain. Brooke's parents had to agree to this and Hermione's teachings if they didn't want her to attend Hogwarts, it was the only way to keep things in order and to keep things safe in the Muggle world.

So Hermione did her part, she'd go home over the summer's and would teach Brooke all the magic she'd learnt that year in school, but over the years she learned that Brooke was more different than anticipated. She had almost advanced powers, she knew spells, charms and jinxes that Hermione didn't even know and she had a way of learning things that made her very unique, and it wasn't beacause of the instant-Witch, that was a one time process that got her up-to-date on what she'd missed, and the only magical knowledge in it was the curriculum of all the subjects from those years, and the rest she had to learn on her own from Hermione.

But on August 12th of that Summer everything would change...and so would that year at Hogwarts...

"Okay, now we're going to try the confundus charm that I used on McClaggan this year." explained Hermione. "Repeat after me, 'Confundee Incartartum!'."

"Confundee Icantartum!" said Brooke.

"Great, you got that one pretty good for your first try! Well done!"

"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate you teaching me. I only wish I could go to Hogwarts with you though." complained Brooke.

"I do too, but your parents would never allow it, but I guess with Voldemort being back now it's a definite no." answered Hermione.

"Well for one they don't even know who Voldemorte is nor do they care, and I'm not afraid of him! I would rather go to a real school like you. My High School teaches me useless stuff like Math and Science! If I'm a witch I don't need any of that!" grumbled Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke you know I'd bring you with me if I could, I just know you'd love it there!" sympathized Hermione.

"I know, I'm sorry for complaining, I just feel so limited here that's all."

And then they heard a loud CRACK, and Dumbledore apparated into Brooke's Bedroom. "Whoa!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry Miss. Granger, I do not bare bad news, I am simply here to talk to you and Brooke." answered Dumbledore in a calm tone.

"Yes, Pofessor?" answered Brooke.

"I have come to examine your magical abilities, and to see how Miss. Granger is dong in your teachings. I however, have no doubts as to her teachings, but I would like to see how our only existing Canadian Witch is doing."

"May you demonstrate a few spells that you've learned recently for me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course." and with that she preformed a patronus, which looked like a phoenix, a few simple jinxes and curses, and the Expelliarmus attack. (All with Hermione's wand, as she didn't have her own.)

"I see." Said Dumbledore watching her perform her patronus. "Are you aware that your petronus is a phoenix?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." answered Brooke.

"I see. Well I'll have you know that that is very unusual, as everyone's patronus takes a different form depending on the person, there is only one other Wizard that's petronus produces a pheonix and he's standing in front of you."

"Really? I never knew it was unusal, I never even knew it was special, I thought many people had similar ones." replied Brooke once more.

"No, you and I are the only ones I've ever seen with a phoenix patronus, although your's and mine are different naturally, for example your's is a female and have different patterns it's feathers and so forth. And I must say that you are a very special Witch, I have only seen a few others with similar magical ablilites,you guess, can you not, who one of those people are?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter?" replied Brooke.

"Yes. Harry Potter, but I must say that this year there are no exceptions as to you not attending Hogwarts. It needs you there as much as you need it."

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask what you mean by that?" asked Brooke.

"Ah, the answer will come in time, but now I must speak to your parents."

"Oh! Okay...this way." said Brooke, starting for the door and issuing him to follow her.

Dumbledore followed her down stairs to the Living Room where her parents were watching TV and having their morning coffee. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Coles. Do you remember me? I am Professor Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I believe we.ve corresponded." At the sight of this unexpected guest wearing odd clothes, they screamed. Dumbledore took no acknowledgment of their actions, but calmy spoke to them.

"How did you get into my house!" demanded Brooke's Father.

"I apparated, sir. Now I am here to speak about your daughter."

"Apparated? and what about our Daughter? We told you she's not going to that school, we had an agreement!" snapped Brooke's Father.

"She is to attend our school this year and you can not refuse her going. She needs to develop her powers by more experienced Witches and Wizards, not just by Miss. Granger here. She is a very unique and talented Witch, I must say, and the school and everyone in it needs her as much as she needs it." explained Dumbledore.

"Our Daughter isn't going to learn Magic she is going to be a normal Human being! We don't want her looking or acting like a freak!" yelled Brooke's Mother.

"Now please calm down!" snapped Dumbledore, and with that the room was silent. "I must tell you that if you don't want her looking or acting like a freak, than it is mandatory that she attend this school or she will without a doubt use her powers out here in your world and will draw attention to herself if she does not learn how to control them better than she does now, Miss Granger here can only do so much." persisted Dumbledore.

"But you told us that she could be taught here and she wouldn't have to go to that school, and we could resume being a normal family." argued Brooke's mother.

"Yes, but things have changed, and you will have to accept and should have by now, that you are not a normal family, and you do not have a what is considered here a "normal" daughter. You also have to consider her needs, you love her do you not? Loving someone takes sacrifice for their needs and protection. Your daughter is special and needed at my school. Our world is where she truly belongs. " said Dumbledore.

"Well we do not understand why it is so important she go now, after all this time." said Brooke's father.

"The details of that information are classified, but I must emphasize that the school needs her, and she needs the school, this is an important year for everyone, and for her. There are many events this year at the school, she has to tak her final exam's aswell. Also, would you honestly like your daughter to be what she is and not know anyone other than Miss.Granger here who is like her? or have any ties to her world, because if she doesn't than there will be consequences here in your world." reasoned Dumbledore.

"Well...well..we...well we guess you're right." said Brooke's mother.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. and Mrs. Coles. I'm sure both our worlds and your daughter will thank you one day. Now, Brooke go and pack your things we are going to Diagon Alley to buy you your school supplies, then you will be staying with the Weasley's, I'm sure Miss.Granger has told you of them." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course." and with that Brooke went up to her Bedroom with Hermione and started packing her prized possessions.

"Wow Hermione, I'm actually going to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah well now you have to worry about Malfoy at School, he's your next problem!" warned Hermione.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on any interactions with Malfoy, and he doesn't scare me either." said Brooke confidently.

"Brooke, for one, you're bound to have a couple classes with him so there's interaction there, and you don't know him like I do, he's pretty nasty." warned Hermione.

"Yeah, ok fine...there's some interaction, no need to be all smart with me 'Mione." laughed Brooke. When she was finished packing, they went down and joined Dumbledore, who was in the middle of explaining the school and who all the Weasley's were to Brooke's parents.

"Now are you girls ready?"

"I'm going aswell?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, you'll be guiding Brooke and filling her in on everything, and of course you'll be explaining to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley who Brooke is and why you've never told them about her."

"Yes Professor."

"Now then, put your bags down Brooke and I will send them to the Burrow." Brooke did as she was told and with a loud CRACK, her things apparated.

"Now Brooke, your parents have given you money to convert once we get to Diagon Alley. I will keep it with me. Now shall we go get your things Miss. Granger while Brooke says goodbye to her parents?" Hermione left with Dumbledore and went to get her trunk back at her house, then they were off to Diagon Alley.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad! Thank you for letting me go! I love you"

"You're welcome love, you go along now, you don't want to keep them waiting, we're going to use an owl to send you mail and letters, now you be a good girl."

"Thanks Mom." Then Dumbledore and Hermione returned, and the three of them left, leaving two worried but ashamed parents behind.


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N – Okay, so this is the newly edited/redone chapter 2! I hope you all are enjoying the story and are pleased with my editing/rewritting that I have done! Although there were many ppl before who didn't think that there was anything wrong with it...but I have to admit the story was rather poorly written due to how much ive changed and developed in my writing skills since I first started it! Happy Reading everyone!**

Chapter 2

Hermione, Dumbledore and Brooke, apparated to Diagon Alley. (Brooke holding onto Dumbledore's arm, using side-along apparition as she could not legally apparate yet.) Brooke's first impression was that Diagon Alley looked incredibly different from "malls" and stores she had in the Muggle world, and she found it very old and out-dated, but as she let the atmosphere sink in and she saw how wonderful it all was, she came to appreciate it more.

Their first stop was Gringgott's Wizarding bank, to start up an account for Brooke and to convert her money into galleons. "Sir, why do you all have different money?" asked Brooke on the way to deposit her money into her new vault.

"Well, we wish to be different than the muggle folk and want to distinguish ourselves as we are after all, an entirely different type of human." responded Dumbledore. Than they dropped off some of her money and took what they would need with them to purchase her new school things.

They started at Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Once inside the robe shop, Brooke and Hermione had a look around, and they both tried on robes, (Hermione for fun since she didn't need new robes.) Brooke was having a joly old time, there were so many choices, but in the end had chosen two pairs of Black Hogwarts robes, with a cloak to go with it. "Well now all you need is a dress robe." informed Hermione.

Immediately in the dress robes section, Brooke found a silver dress that was on display. She fell in love with it at once and tried it on. The dress was a v neck with 2inch straps, and came down from her thigh on an angle with hanging twirled fabric at the bottom! It was stunning!

"Wow!" was all Hermione could manage. "That dress was made for you!" commwnted Madame Malkin. The dress hung perfectly on her cruves and made her look slimmer, and didn't over accentuate her large D-cup breasts. Brooke went to pay for the dress, her dress robes and another turquoise dress that she liked aswell.

Then they made their way Flourish and Blott's bookstore and Hermione immediately rushed through the entire store in a whirlwind, and came back with all the books that Brooke would be needing, they purchased them and then made their way to the Stationary Store to get all the stationary Brooke would need, and Hermione stocked up on parchment and some new quills aswell. Brooke found all the quills and ink, quite ridiculous, as she had pens with ink already in them that were so much easier to use, but none the less she bought them as they were required in the Wizarding World.

Next was the Apothecary and Cauldron shop. There they bought a cauldron, a potions kit and all the essentials she would need. Hermione also bought her school things that she would need that year aswell, since this would be her only time to go to Diagon Alley, seeing as things would get pretty busy once they got to the Burrow with Brooke.

As they were strolling to the next shop, something caught Brooke's eye. She noticed a white owl outside the Magical Menagerie and she just had to have it! "Professor, would you mind if I went into The Magical Menagerie over there?" asked Brooke immediately.

"Not at all, you are allowed an animal after all." So Dumbledore waited outside the shop while Brooke and Hermione went in and looked around. Brooke saw enormous purple toads, a gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell, poisonous orange snails, a fat white rabbit that changed into a top hat and back, cats of every colour, custard coloured furballs, and sleek, black rats, rather more intelligent than normal rats. There was even a noisy cage of ravens that matched her dark raven coloured hair, but none of these compared to the beauty of the white snow owl she'd admired outside. So she asked the proprietor with heavy black spectacles how much for the owl.

"Thirty Galleons." she replied in a fake cheery tone.

Brooke paid for the owl and some treats then took him with her. "You know Brooke, Harry has an owl very similar to that one you just bought." comented Hermione. "Oh right! Hedwig right?" she asked. "Yeah. He'll probably be all confused when he sees yours here." laughed Hermione. The two girls went outside to meet Dumbledore. When he saw them he said "Well, that's a lot you've got there isn't it?"

Then he flicked his wand and everything except the owl and Hermione's things disappeared. While they walked to Olivander's, Brooke's new owl started yelping. Brooke let him out of his cage and he jumped up onto her shoulder and started nipping gently at her ear, (which is considered a good thing in the Wizarding world, she'd always thought that animals hurting you in anyy way was a bad sign.) "Well I'll be!" proclaimed Dumbledore. "That is most unusual; you haven't even had him for 10 minutes and you already have a bond with him, you must have a great connection with animals to have that effect!"

"Well I have noticed over the years that I get along well with all animals, but I never thought anything of it." said Brooke plainly.

"Well, that is very extaordinary." said Dumbledore.

They the got to Olivander's wand shop. Olivander came to the front and asked, "What may I do for you today Dumbledore?"

"Well I have a new student who needs her own wand. Her Muggle parents have hidden her from the magical world for 6 years." summed up Dumbledore.

"Ahhhhh, I see Dumbledore. Well now, let's find you a wand my dear, Miss...?" asked Olivander.

"Coles."

"Miss. Coles." finished Olivander.

"Now let's see here...hmm how about this one?" suggested Mr.Ollivander. She opened a vela haired wand – birch wood, and flicked it, and then a shelf collapsed. "No! No that one!"

Next she tried a wand with the hair of a centaur and waved it. That action caused the door to fly open. And again she replaced the wand. "Here, try this one." said mr.Ollivander, handing her a wand with dragon heartstring - rosewood. This time when she waved it started raining on the two of them. They put back the wand and instantly dried off.

Brooke noticed a box that sparkled pink, and Mr. Ollivander procedded to pick it up and hand her the wand within. She read the label which said that it was made with Unicorn hair – rosewood and she opened it and gave it a wave, a light wind blew through the room, the sign that meant she was worthy of that wand.

"Ahhhhh, this is a special wand that has been in my store for years. I have never found anyone worthy of it yet, as this wand's unicorn hair was from a very high powered Unicorn. This hair is from the mane of the very first and only female Unicorn to become tribe leader, Keira of the Unicorn's! Very interesting. May I see you use it?" explained Olivander. With this order she used the wand and yelled

"Expecto Patronum!" and a Pheonix shot out of her wand and spread it's wings.

"I see, very well done indeed. You are deffinately worthy of this wand Miss Coles. I would be more than cheerful to sell it to you." So Brooke paid for the wand and the three of them then proceded to leave the shop.

Once out into Diagon Alley once more, they walked down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes's, to visit Fred and George. But they didn't know that, watching them from a far, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had been shooping for some new school items when he saw Dumbledore in Diagon Alley and decided to spy on him. After last year, and the Headmasters success at persuading him not to kill him, he was very suspicious of the man's true intentions. (Well what Malfoy thought he had anyway...) Then he had noticed the Mudblood Granger and some new, girl he'd never seen before, accompanying him. Allthough ...he had been wasting to much time on worthless people unworthy of his time...and his Mother would be getting worried about him.

Inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes's, Dumbledore was having the time of his life trying out some of Fred and George's merchandise. "I'm glad to know some of my student's did something amusing with their lives." complemented Dumbledore.

"These products really are amazing!" said Brooke.

"And who might you be?" asked George. "Because you've stolen my heart away with your beauty."

"I'm Brooke Coles, muggle born. I'm new." laughed Brooke.

"So how old are you? You couldn't possibly be eleven." asked George once more.

"No, I'm seventeen." answered Brooke.

"Wow! Then why haven't you been at Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

"Because my parents hid me from the magical world and were ashamed of me. They hate that I'm a witch." answered Brooke.

"That's not nice. I don't like your parents at all." commented Fred. "Keeping this beautiful face from Hogwarts!"

"Thanks, but my parents aren't that bad, they are a bit tough on me though, but they're alright." said Brooke.

"Well, Brooke, Hermione. We better be getting to the Burrow." interrupted Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor." chimed Hermione obediently.

"Hey, you could always stay here you know." whispered Fred, being the flirt he was.

"No thanks, Fred. I think I'll be going to your parent's house thanks." whispered back Brooke.

"Suit yourself." said Fred.

Then Brooke, turned to Hermione and the three of them apparated to the Burrow.


	3. The Burrow

**A/N – Okay, so this is the newly rewritten/edited version of chapter 3, I hope you're all enjoying the redo's as soon as i get all these fixed up and more realistic etc... I can start adding new chapters after i've typed them up. I can't wait cuz i've really been getting into this story again as I've been editing/rewriting the chapters. I'm really excited to see how you all react to it and take to the changes...but personally i think its for the better seeing as it was pretty poorly written to being with...only took a couple new reviews to look them all over again and realize it! But hey, that's wat this websites for isnt it? helping us all develope our writing abilites and grow as writers whether its for fun or not. :P ENJOY:D **

**P.S I DO speak french as I have been in french immersion since kindergarten so that's why i know how to type french sentences and I incorperated it into Brooke and her background as well...but thats the only relation she has to me pretty much, I just thought it would be more interesting and it adds to her relationship with Fleur which was a good tie in and you'll see in the next chapter ;) lol! **

**P.P.S I didn't have to make very many changes in this chapter but I still changed a few things, but this one wasn't one of the problems.**

**Chapter 3 **

Brooke, Hermione and Dumbledore apparated right into the kitchen of the Burrow finding Mrs.Weasley cooking dinner, who was shocked to see them, "OH! Dumbledore! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Yes, I thought we'd get a head start." replied Dumbledore.

"Oh! And this must be Brooke! Hello Dear! Come, sit down!" greeted Mrs.Weasley, hugging Brooke and Hermione. "You really are a beautiful young lady, Brooke!" complimented Mrs.Weasley.

"Thank you Mrs.Weasley." thanked Brooke politely. She wasn't used to being told how beautiful she was, back home she was mostly an ordinary, average- looking teenage girl, not the beautiful one or the beautiful popular one either.

"Now dear, you girls will be sleeping in Ginny's room. We got some of your things, they're already upstairs. How did you do with your shopping?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh, it went great! We even got to visit Fred and George. They're a really nice pair." answered Brooke. "Yes, it's a pity that they had to start a joke shop, but it's doing pretty well." commented Mrs.Weasley; "Now Dumbledore, will you be staying for dinner?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"No I'm afraid I have affairs to attend to, I really must be going soon, but thank you for the invitation Molly." replied Dumbledore. "Oh you're quite Welcome Dumbledore. You get going I don't want to keep you." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, Miss. Coles, Miss. Granger, I'll be seeing you both at school, say Hello to the others for Me." added Dumbledore before apparating.

"Now girls… Oh! You've got an owl dear! You can let him go out and hunt, that's what they do best." suggested Mrs.Weasley. Brooke opened up the owl's cadge and instantly the owl flew out the window. "Don't worry dear, he'll come back. Now would you like to go and meet the others, they're in the Living Room." asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Of course!" replied Brooke. "Right this way then…" said Mrs.Weasley, opening the door to the Living Room. The three of them walked into the Living Room, finding almost the entire Weasley family there (with the exception of Percy). As soon as they entered, the entire room fell silent. Ron was gawking at Brooke with his mouth open; and Ginny instantly got up and gave them hugs.

"Well, why don't the rest of you say Hello to our guest, her name is Brooke, she's our only Living Canadian Witch." informed Mrs.Weasley. Everyone said "Hello" and the room warmed up a bit. Brooke took a seat beside Hermione and Ginny on a cushion on the floor, while Mr.Weasley asked Brooke to let the others know a bit about herself and to explain about her being a "Canadian" witch.

"Well I'm Muggle-born, like Hermione, I would have come to Hogwarts when I was eleven, but my parents were ashamed of me being a witch, and they hid me from the Wizarding World." started Brooke. "Hermione has been kind enough to tech me the things she's learned each year when she comes back in the summer for the past four years. For some reason though, Dumbledore's been telling me that most of my Magic comes from my ancestors. He and Hermione say that I'm more advanced in some magic, but I think that it's all really confusing." explained Brooke.

"So you arr canadienne ?" asked Fleure Delacour.

"Oui ! Je suis Canadienne, mais je vie en AngleTerre maintenant. J'ai traversé ici quatre année passée." said Brooke in French.

"Oh! Je n'ai connais pas que tu parles francais!" gloated Fleur, impressed.

"Yeah, I've been in French at my School back home since I was little, but I have no French relations. My background is actually English and Welsh." explained Brooke.

" 'Ow fascinating!" commented Fleure.

"So what's the story with you being Canadian?" asked Bill. "Well, I was born and grew up in Canada, and ever since I was a child I'd realized something was different about me. Then when things started getting more serious, my powers, my parents asked my grandparents if they knew anything, and they told them that I was a witch, who told us that we've had witches and wizards in our past from our ancestors. We hadn't had any descendants for about a hundred years, until me. So my parents moved me here to England, where most of you guys are. They thought that it would be better for me or something." explained Brooke.

"Wow! Long Story." commented Ron, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, but worth explaining." replied Brooke, smiling at Ron. Ron blushed immediately, as soon as she said this. "Hermione has told me so much about you all, I only wish that I could have gotten to know you all myself long ago." said Brooke, frowning. At that moment Brooke's Owl, Skye, flew into the room and landed on Brookes' shoulder. "Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry.

"No, this isn't Hedwig Harry. It's my new owl, Skye. I just bought him." corrected Brooke.

"Oh! I had no idea that they's sold more of them, they're so rare." said Harry.

"Me neither. The shopkeeper said that he was freshly caught and trained, and I just couldn't risist he's so beautiful." said Brooke.

"So Brooke, what is it like in the Muggle world?" asked Mr.Weasley. Then all of a sudden Fred and George apparated into the room, "Hello Mum! We decided to stop by for dinner." said Fred.

"Hello Brooke." added George.

"Oh, Hi Fred! Hi George! Nice to see you again." greeted Brooke.

"Oh! I forgot all about dinner!" shouted Mrs.Weasley, "Everybody in the kitchen." They all got up to eat, obeying Mrs. Weasley.

After Super, they all went to wash up for bed. The girls went into Ginny's room, which was abnormally small to Brooke. They hopped into bed and Ginny questioned Brooke some more about her life in the muggle world.

The next morning Brooke awoke abruptly, with the noise of crashing dishes. She got dressed and went downstairs, only to find Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George who must have been responsible for the crashing. They ate their breakfast and started their day.

The next week was fantastic for Brooke, she got to know Harry and the Weasley's better, and her and Fleur got along famously and even bonded due to her knowing french and having a girly side which appealed to Fleur in ways Ginny couldn't.

"Brooke, why do you like Fleuuure?" whined Ginny.

"I just do! She's really nice once you get to know her, just give her a chance Gin." replied Brooke.

"Yeah well, easier to say when you haven't dealt with her like us!" said Ginny, not wanting to be told that she was wrong about Fleure.

"Okay, you're right. I haven't spent much time with her, at least not like you did, but my opinion is my own." replied Brooke.

One day during the week, Fleure asked to speak to Brooke alone. "Broookee, je veut te demander quelque chose iiimportant." started Fleure.

"Oui, Fleur qu'est que c'est?"

"I wud like to know ef you want to be my maid d'honeur." asked Fleure, excitedly.

"Oh! Fleure! I would love to!" said Brooke excitedly, "But I couldn't! That should be Ginny's place."

"Oh but shee, doesn'int like mee. You arre a much betteur friend dan herr." coaxed Fleure.

"Well, I'll talk to Ginny and Mrs.Weasley, and if they're okay with it than I'll do it." answered Brooke.

Brooke went to talk to Ginny about Fleur's proposal, she found her in the Living Room talking to Hermione. "Ginny? Would you mind if we talked up in your room privately?" asked Brooke normally.

"Sure." replied Ginny. The two girls traveled up to Ginny's bedroom, and Brooke closed the door behind them. "Ginny, Fleur asked me to be her Maid of Honour for her's and Bill's Wedding next Week, and I wanted to ask your permission before I took the job. It should be your job, since you're Bill's sister." explained Brooke.

"Oh! I had a feeling that Fleur would ask you to do it, I could see all week how well you guys have been getting along." said Ginny sounding normal.

"So is it all right with you, because I won't do it if you aren't okay with It." said Brooke quickly.

"Oh! No! You go and do it! It isn't my Wedding or anything, and I have five other brothers to participate in their Weddings. If Fleur wants you to be her Maid of Honour than do it, you'll probably enjoy it more than I would anyway." said Ginny honestly.

"Really? Thanks Gin! I would really love too be Fleur's Maid of Honour. I don't have any siblings to participate in their weddings either." said Brooke gleefully.

"No problem, it really doesn't matter to me. I've never liked Fleur much as you know." replied Ginny.

For the rest of the Week Brooke was helping make last minute arrangements for the big Wedding that would take place next Week in the Weasley's back yard, but Brooke made time for some Fun.

Whenever Brooke had free time, (which was a pretty good deal of time, since Fleur was mostly in control of everything) Brooke played Quidditch with Harry and the Weasley's. Brooke came to realize how good she really was at the sport, and not only did she notice, but Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's did too. Harry even asked Brooke to try out for the team that year, since Katie Bell and some of the other players had graduated. Brooke's time in the Wizarding World was getting off to a good start and she couldn't wait for the Wedding.


	4. Bill and Fleurs' Wedding

**A/N – Okay, once again this chapter wasn't very improtant but i figured i'd add it any way and that it would be a fun read etc... lol and also didnt have to make many changed in it but enjoy anyways:D**

Bill and Fleurs' Wedding

The day of the Wedding had finally arrived, and everyone was ecstatic! Bill looked very handsome, if you didn't concentrate on his scared face, due to the accident with Greyback last year, and Fleur looked gorgeous! It was a happy day for everyone, even though many of the Weasley family didn't like Fleur; they were learning to accept that she was permanent.

Brooke and the other girls, (Fleur's sister Grace, Ginny, Hermione, Mrs.Weasley, and Fleur's Mother) were all in Ginny's bedroom assisting Fleur. Fleur looked absolutely stunning with her long blonde hair hanging down her back in curls, with a long tight fitting white dress, with a flowing veil that touched her bottom. It was a very plain dress but Fleur's features made it look absolutely stunning.

The Bridesmaid dresses were bright purple. Fleur and Brooke chose the colours so that they would match everyone's skin tones and wouldn't over power the Weasley's ginger hair. The dresses' length was down to their knees and was fitted to fit everyone's every curves. (Fleur wanted them all to look stunning, no "ugly" people at her wedding was what Fleur had said to Brooke, but she also didn't want anyone taking the attention away from her, though that was pretty well impossible if you asked Brooke or anyone else for that matter...)

There were seating arrangements made for the after party, and Fleur even planned who was walking down the aisle with whom. She had planned pretty much everything accept the food, Mrs.Weasley fought for control over that part of the Wedding.

In Ginny's bedroom, all the Women were getting themselves ready for the walk down the aisle, but must pass Fleur's standards of approval.

"Now evry body ready forrr innspection?" asked Fleur.

"Yes." answered everybody in unison. Then Fleur started her inspection, searching over everyone one by one.

"Very gud! Everybody luks stunning!" gloated Fleur proudly. Fleur's grandmother opened the door and informed them that they had 5 minutes till go time.

"Alright evrybody, remembere – you can't see zee men until de Wedding starts." reminded Fleur.

"Yes Fleur we know." said Ginny in an aggravated tone. They finally made their way downstairs, after they were sure that Bill was at the alter, and the rest of the Men waiting for the Women.

Once they all got downstairs Fleur told everybody who their pairs were for walking down the aisle. "Okay evrybody, I 'ave paired you all up wif each other according to beauty. I 'ave Mrs.Weasley wif Mr.Weasley. Charlie wif my motheur. George wif Grace. 'ermione wif Fred. Ginny wif 'arry, and Broookee wif Ronald." instructed Fleur. Everybody got into possiton next to the person that they were to walk down the aisle with, most pretty happy with their pair.

Hermione was disappointed that Brooke was with Ron and she wasn't, although Fleur had no idea that Hermione fancied Ron. Fred was unhappy that he wasn't paired with Brooke, but he understood that he wasn't going to go anywhere with her, so he settled for walking with Hermione. Ron was particularly happy with being paired with Brooke, he found her attractive, she even took his eyes off of Fleur, who he had fancied ever since he laid eyes on her. Ron though, had noticed how beautiful Hermione looked in her bridesmaid dress. She looked a lot better when she wore fitted clothing, and he was particularly stunned.

The music started and so did the Wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started off by walking down the aisle in time with the music, just as Fleur had ordered. The followed the rest of them, each waiting till the people in front of them had walked 5 steps. (Again, exactly how Fleur had ordered.)

"And now you may kiss the Bride!" informed the Priest. So Fleur and Bill kissed, for the first time as Man and Wife. The bells chimed and confetti was thrown, and Fleur and Bill ran from the alter to the dance floor, where the party started.

Ron was pleased to escort Brooke to her seat, where again Fleur had them all paired up with the people they walked with down the aisle. Everyone had a wonderful time, they enjoyed a lovely dinner, which Mrs.Weasley had prepared, that was served by proper waiters.

Finally after they all ate, they were allowed to dance. Fleur and Bill had the first dance of the evening to a slow song, and then from there it was party time. On the first slow song, Ron asked Brook to dance with him. "Oh! I would love to Ron!" replied Brooke, not noticing the look of jealousy Hermione was giving her. Hermione danced with Fred, since there weren't many other people available.

Then, at the next slow song, before Ron could ask Brooke, Fred stepped in and said, "May I have this dance?" very elegantly and gentlemen like. Brooke accepted and Ron then turned to Hermione and mumbled, "Hermione would you like to dance?" "Of course!" gloated Hermione, ecstatically.

There was a photographer who took pictures of the wedding all night long, just as Fleur had instructed. (She wanted the day to be as memorable as ever, after all you only have one wedding. Well most people anyway...)

The entire backyard was beautiful! There were flowers hanging just about everywhere, and tables set up so elegantly, and the entire house done up to the nines. You would have thought that they were rich people, which the Weasley's were not, but unfortunately Fleur was, and her parents paid for everything.

The night was memorable and they only had one more day to relax before school started, so they were all enjoying it while it lasted.


	5. Hogwarts

A/N -

Chapter 5

The morning finally came for them all to leave for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley woke them up at 7:00am, most of them getting up unwillingly. (Hehem – Ron! LOL!) They all immediately started packing, and Brook was a bit nervous, she WAS starting a new school, and not ANY new school, she was attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

They ate breakfast in a cluster of chatter and excitement; everyone couldn't wait for school to start. They left for platform 9and ¾ after everyone was finished eating; (Mrs.Weasley insisted on full bellies) Ron and Harry ran at platforms 9 and 10 first, followed by Ginny. Brook and Hermione checked for Muggles, then when no one was looking, they sort of leaned into the platform disappearing. Once on the other side, Brook and the others waited for Mrs.Weasley, when she appeared, Ron and Harry gave her a hug goodbye, and then got on the Hogwarts express. Ginny did the same then followed the others.

"Alrighty then. Do you have all your things? Are you going to be alright?" asked Mrs.Weasley in a motherly way.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley. Thank you so much, for everything. I really appreciate your hospitality!" thanked Brook.

"Oh! No matter dear! It was no trouble at all. You came back whenever you like, you hear?" said Mrs.Weasley sending an open invitation. The girls gave Mrs.Weasley a big hug and left to get on the train.

Once on the train, Brook and Hermione made their way to a compartment joining Ron, Harry and Ginny, but not before passing a compartment of Slytherins. As they passed by, Malfoy noticed the same girl he saw with the Mudblood at Diagon Alley. She must be new thought Malfoy once again...

The girls entered the compartment where Ron, Harry and Ginny were waiting. They stored their things in the upper compartment, but Ron commented, "What in the name is that odd shaped trunk?"

"Oh! It's a Guitar case. I never leave anywhere without my guitar." replied Brook.

"What's a guitar?" asked Ron, again.

"It's an instrument that we use to make music in the Muggle world." replied Hermione, sounding bored of answering Ron's stupid questions.

"Yeah, I can show you when we get to school if we have time." said Brook kindly.

"Yeah, sure!" said Ron enthusiastically.

The train finally stopped at Hogsmead station, where the usual carriages were waiting to escort them to the school. Brook was unsure whether to go with the first years or with the seventh years, so Hermione just instructed her to stay with them until further notice.

Before they got to the Great Hall, they unfortunately ran into Malfoy. "Hey? Mudblood? Who's your friend?" asked Malfoy slyly.

"None of your business ferret!" snapped Hermione protectively.

"It's okay Hermione, I can handle myself. I'm Brook Coles." introduced Brook as kindly as possible.

"Well I see you haven't brainwashed this one into hating me yet Granger." said Malfoy with his famous smirk.

"I don't brainwash people, that's your doing Malfoy!" snapped Hermione again.

"Hermione, don't go and start a fight now!" warned Brook.

"Yes, you be a good Mudblood and keep your mouth shut!" said Malfoy.

"You watch who you're calling a Mudblood Malfoy, or you'll regret it!" said Brook defensively.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you lot later." said Malfoy with a smirk, extending his hand for Brook to shake. Brook took his hand and shook it, and then he turned and entered the Great Hall. Brook realized that when he shook her hand he passed her a piece of parchment with a note on it.

"Are you mad!" yelled Ron, "Do you want to join Malfoy or stop him?"

"I'm not joining him! Besides do you want me to get on his bad side right from the get-go like you and Harry did? I was only being polite, I don't want to make enemies even if it IS Malfoy." defended Brook.

"Whatever." mumbled Ron.

"Ron, Harry, you guys go ahead. I need to talk to Brook for a second." said Hermione, issuing them ahead.

As soon as they were out of sight Brook opened the parchment from Malfoy. It read "Meet me in the Prefects Bathroom after dinner in the Great Hall. Hope you're in Slytherin." Then, as Brook looked up into the Great Hall, she noticed the white-blonde haired boy smirking at her, noticing that she had read the parchment. Brook smirked back, but was unsure what this note meant.

"What is that in your hand?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh! Malfoy gave it to me when he shook my hand." replied Brook obediently. Hermione read the note and instantly told Brook that it was a horrible idea to go.

"You'd be mad to go there and meet him! He's a Death Eater, and a Malfoy! I don't know why Dumbledore let him back, but it's probably best that we don't find out." lectured Hermione.

"Hermione don't worry. I'll just go and see what he wants and then leave." said Brook simply.

"Alright then, your call, but I strongly suggest you don't go at all." mumbled Hermione.

They entered the great hall and Brook took a seat with Hermione and the others at the Gryffindore table. She was receiving odd stares from other Hogwarts students, noticing that she was new, but not a first year student. Brook didn't mind the stares and murmuring that much, she was just so excited to be there. For years she had dreamed of Hogwarts and now she was finally there.

As soon as Professor McGonagall and all the first years arrived, the sorting began. After the last first year was sorted Dumbledore got up to make an announcement. "Tonight, my dear students, I must announce that we have one other new student here to Hogwarts to sort before the feast begins. She is a seventh year student, whose parents hid her from our world for six years. Tonight though, she is finally attending our school, so may I ask Miss. Coles to come up here please?" announced Dumbledore. Brook got out of her seat and walked up to the front of the Great Hall, Her heart was pounding a mile a minute she was so nervous. When she reached the front, Dumbledore nodded his head for her to take a seat.

Brook sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on top of her head. "Hmmmmmmm I see. Well I must say that this is a very difficult decision, as you have all the qualities of all four houses," said the Sorting Hat, "Professor McGonagall would you please bring me over to Dumbledore?" asked the Sorting Hat. McGonagall did as she was requested and brought the sorting hat over to Dumbledore. "There was a prophecy made about this one, a very important and very true prophecy I must say. It needs looking into Headmaster. Do not over look this girl Dumbledore, she is capable of great things." whispered the Sorting Hat.

"I see." whispered back Dumbledore. Then McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and placed him back on top of Brook's head. "Hmmmmmmmm. You have the brains for Ravenclaw, the heart for Hufflepuff, the wits for Slytherin, and the bravery for Gryffindor...Hmmmmmmmm….. Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat finally deciding. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and shouted, congratulating Brook. Brook then ran over to hug Hermione, Harry and Ron, whilst Dumbledore began the feast.

They all ate in a cluster of conversation and chatter, all accept Malfoy. He was starring over at Brook, mad that she wasn't in Slytherin. Again he'd lost another follower to Potter!

**A/N a special Thanks to SiriusLivesinMe, one of my faithful reviewers. U Rock Jess! **


	6. The Prefect's Bathroom

**A/N - Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all, you're the best! You guys are all so nice, but I want to let you all know that I appreciate bad reviews too, criticism is a good thing. It makes you stronger, and helps you become a better writer. In reality, you won't always get good reviews, but I love that you guys love my story! Here are some comments for my reviewers:**

**SiriusLivesInMe: Thanks Jess! You rock! I'm so glad that you love my Story and that you enjoyed my last Chapter, on that note, I hope you like this one too! BTW- Thanks for sticking up to me about the BarerofBadNews, you didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it all the same. You're the best! But it seems that other authors don't like him/her either. (I've read their comments in other stories)**

**Ecko05: Yes. I know that the grammar and spelling isn't the best, but c'mon, no ones perfect, and I don't mean this is a mean way, but your spelling and grammar is worse in your story. Yeah, sorry about the advertising, I just really need reviews for my story. I have like 22 chapters written out and I really want to type them and load them as much as all of you want to read them. But like I said above, bad reviews make you stronger, so you shouldn't get all upset about the bad ones. **

**-Scp-: Hey Steph! Thanks so much. I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story, and that you are anxious to read my next chapters (Aren't you all? LOL!) I'll let you know when the next one is coming out; I hope you enjoy this one. See you in Science class. **

**TigerLilly1889: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my story, and that you like all the chapters enough to want to review them all. It's ok that you're too lazy. LOL! Thank you for the compliment on being a good writer I appreciate it :P**

**P.S - This is also newly edited...hope you all like the changes!!!**

**Chapter 6**

After the dinner feast, Brook left for the prefect's bathroom to meet Malfoy. Hermione told Ron and Harry where Brook was on the way to the Griffindore common room.

"Is she MAD?" yelled Ron, "She'll get herself killed!"

"Ron, Malfoy isn't able to kill anyone. I know from experience." argued Harry.

"Yeah, and my Grandmother's alive!" said Ron.

"She is!" snapped Ginny, who had just walked over and kissed Harry.

"How come I don't know that?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Because her whereabouts are unknown, but she's alive." replied Ginny.

"Well you've been told Ron." commented Hermione, with a laugh.

Brook arrived at the Prefect's bathroom just as the clock struck 8pm. She waited for a couple of minutes and then felt a tap on her right shoulder. She whipped around and found Draco Malfoy awaiting her reaction. As she whipped around, Malfoy noticed her long raven hair whip around from her back to one shoulder. It was so elegant and graceful; it kind of put him in a trance.

"Hello." greeted Malfoy, "Shall we go in?" and without an answer he opened the door and she followed him in.

"Malfoy why am I here?" asked Brook.

"I don't know, I felt like talking to you, and that can't happen in public can it?" said Malfoy smartly.

"I guess not." replied Brook.

"It's too bad you're not in Slytherin, we could have used you. No matter. I'm sure you could still join our clan, it would be usefuol to have an insider in Potter's group, if it's even worthy of being called a "group"." said Malfoy, trying to sound intriguing.

"No, I'm sorry Malfoy. I don't think that's going to happen." said Brook as politely as she could.

"Excuse me? I'm not leaving the friends I have for Sliyherins!" said Brook plainly.

"You think Potter, Weasel King and the Mudblood are your friends? They're weak! You must be just as weak to have friends like them. Why don't you like Slitherins? Did "they" put things in your head?" questioned Malfoy.

"I didn't say that I didn't like the people in Slytherin, I just don't like the house. And don't insult me and my friends!" replied Brook.

"Why don't you like the house?" asked Malfoy suspiciously, ignoring her last comment/warning completely.

"Because the only good thing is that it's green. And I HATE snakes!" replied Brook.

"Yeah like most people. So you like green?" asked Malfoy.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite colours, but only LIME green, the other shades I don't like much." said Brook, trying not to concentrate on Malfoy's rudeness.

Then, with a flick of his wand, Malfoy's clothes were replaced by a bathing suit and he got into the newly filled pool-sized bathtub. "Why wouldn't your parents let you come here in your first year?" interrogated Malfoy.

"Because they're ashamed of me. I'm muggle-born." replied Brook.

"Ha! No wonder you're friends with that Mudblood Granger." sneered Malfoy.

"Don't speak about her like that! If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here! She's taught me loads of things that my ancestors haven't passed onto me!" yelled Brook.

"What do you mean, what your ancestors haven't passed onto you?" asked Malfoy calmly and sounding interested by this bit of information.

Brook, not even thinking that telling him would be risky and unsafe, replied, "Each year it's as if I gain more power and for some reason new magic. Dumbledore says that it's my ancestor's passing their magic down to me. For some reason I'm special. But I love this place, this world. I wish that I could have spent more time here, you're really lucky you know."

"No one's ever said that I was lucky, especially for your reasons. Why would you say that?" asked Malfoy.

"Because you get to spend most of your life here in this amazing school. Learning new secrets about the school, and testing your magic, while I had to go to High School, where I'm as normal as normal can get." explained Brook.

"What is 'High School', is it a school high in the air?" asked Malfoy stupidly.

"HAHA! No! Its four years of harder education, where everything counts, and then you go off to College or University, where you get an even higher degree. Then you get a job, but in University you train specifically for the type pf job you want. But before all that you go to elementary school, ten years of pre-schooling. It's a lot harder than here, plus people are so harsh." explained Brook.

"Wow, Muggles have like twenty years of schooling! Ha!" laughed Malfoy. Brook frowned. "I just think that Muggles waste their time, they're so stupid, they have no fun." commented Malfoy, smirking at how lucky he was.

"Oh! And I suppose that killing Muggles is FUN is it?"

"What are you…I don't -" started Malfoy.

"I know that you're a Death Eater Malfoy, and I think that it's pathetic! You're such a coward!" yelled Brook, losing her temper and getting up to return to Gryffindore Tower, leaving to stare as she left, but HE didn't care. She was just a filthy Mudblood.

Hermione almost ran into Brook as she entered the common room. Once she saw her she gave her a big hug and said, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" questioned Hermione.

"No, I'm fine. He basically used me as company, while he swam around in the pool-sized bathtub. All he did was ask stupid questions and insult all of you and my family. He even tried to persuade me to join the Sliyherins and ditch all of you." explained Brook.

"Wow! What a snake!" hissed Ginny.

"Thinking he can treat you like that! Well I warned you Brook." said Ron in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Well it wasn't all bad, he was a bit nice at times, basically when I was telling him about Muggle schooling and how lucky he was that he had all this time at Hogwarts. But he ruined it with snide remarks. He even said that he never looked at it like that, especially when I told him that Muggles have to go to school for twenty years.

"Well he was obviously faking it." said Ron.

"Probably." agreed Brook, unsure whether he really was or not.

"I better go unpack." said Brook. So Brook, Hermione and Ginny went to their dormitory that the three of them shared and began unpacking.

Brook thought that the dormitories were spectacular. "These are so beautiful!" commented Brook, admiring the four poster rosewood bed and matching armoire and desk. She opened her pink bag and unloaded the condense into the armoire. "It's like living in a dream, I never thought I would be here!" gawked Brook.

"Yeah, my first year all I could say was, 'wow'. Then Tom Riddle possessed me and took me into the Chamber of Secrets." said Ginny, who was finally comfortable talking about that horrible year and was able to laguh about it without disdain. The three girls all started giggling as they continued to unpack their things.

Once they finished unpacking they got ready for bed. They had to wake up early for classes the next day. Brook fell fast asleep, dreaming of her perfect year at Hogwarts that would hopefully follow. She really didn't get Malfoy, like most people...but she found herself curious and wondering if she did...


	7. Quidditch

**A/N – Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working on my other story: Opposites Attract. (It's a really good story; check it out and review guys!) **

**P.S - newly edited aswell! happy reading :P**

**Chapter 7 **

It was Brook's first day of lessons at Hogwarts. She received her time table along with everyone else, she had; Advanced Transfiguration, Potions, Advanced Charms, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts. She also had extra classes with Dumbledore and apparition classes every Saturday, her schedule were jam packed!

"I don't understand why I'm in advanced classes." informed Brook, to Hermione.

"Well it's because you're really good in those subjects, so they put you in the advanced class, unlike the subjects you're bad at that you just stay in the normal level." explained Hermione.

"Is she really that good Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well you'll find out when you see her in class won't you," said Hermione, "and all thanks to me!" she added with a smile.

Brook and Hermione headed to Advanced Transfiguration, while Ron and Harry went to charms.

"I guess she's a lot more like Hermione than we thought!" said Harry.

"Yeah but A LOT prettier!" blushed Ron. Harry laughed at him, wondering if Ron still had his "crush" on Hermione or if he's changed his mind, and was falling for Brook.

The four of them met at Double potions next, and as they entered Professor Slughorn's classroom, they ran into Malfoy and his two goon's Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione accidentally tripped and bumped into Malfoy, which Malfoy did not take very lightly...as usual.

"Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood!" yelled Malfoy, then he glanced at Brook before walking off. They all took their seats and their books out of their book bags, then began to listen to Professor Slughorn.

"Welcome back everyone! We have some hard work ahead of us… now! You must be our new Student! Miss. Coles is it?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, Sir." answered Brook.

"Well, would you mind telling me and the class a bit about yourself?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Uh, Okay," said Brook, "My name is Brook Coles, I'm muggle born, I enjoy reading, music, singing and playing my guitar, and hanging out with my friends." informed Brook to Professor Slughorn and the rest of the class, slightly embarrassed about the attention.

"Thank you Miss. Coles! That was very well said! 5 points to Griffindore for a well said speech on the spot!" gloated Slughorn, in his cheery –everything a student does is good- way. Slughorn began teaching his lesson; once again Hermione answering almost every question herself, since Brook was pretty poor at Potions, although she WAS better than Ron!

For their lesson, they all had to make a potion of their choice, but it had to be a legal one in their books, and then test it in front of the class a month later. After seeing the potions reaction, they had to write a 13 inch essay on it. Hermione started right away, while Brook, Harry and Ron looked through their books to find a suitable potion. Through the whole class, Brook noticed Malfoy casting mysterious glances her way. What is his PROBLEM? thought Brook, slightly annoyed. Every time she caught him looking at her he immediately turned away, not letting her catch him.

The next week they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and it was followed by an unusual silence from the Slytherin table, and to the Gryffindore's dismay as soon as they got to the Griffindore table, a loud noise erupted saying; "Griffindore's Suck! Their teams made of muck! They all smell like a dirty duck!" It went on for about 5 minutes until Professor Bins came and got rid of it.

"I can't believe you haven't started Quidditch tryouts yet Harry!" lectured Ginny, "how're we supposed to get two new Chasers, and a new beater if you haven't scheduled time in the Quidditch pitch?"

"Well I will soon, but we just have so much homework…" stared Harry, until he noticed the determined look on his girlfriends face. "Alright I'll schedule tryouts for this Saturday! I'll put up a notice in the Common Room." said Harry giving in.

"So Brook are you gong to be trying out for the team? You played fairly well back home." asked Ron, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I will be. I mean, it can't hurt to try, although I'm not that great at it, as all of you have been playing for years!" replied Brook enthusiastically.

"Great!" gloated Ron; not hiding his excitement very well. Hermione, who as we all know has never been very fascinated by Quidditch, was showing a hint of jealousy towards Brook, for her enthusiasm in the sport. It was obviously something Ron admired in her, and it caused Hermione to have second thoughts on whether Ron liked Brook or not.

Saturday come faster than you could say: Quidditch! Brook borrowed some old equipment and made her way to the Quidditch pitch. There were a lot of students trying out, which easily intimidated Brook, since she knew that she wasn't that great at the sport, and she definitely didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her fellow Gryffindore's. (There was also an unexpected "someone" behind the stands watching form afar. But she didn't notice this person yet.)

Brook had decided to tryout for Chaser, since it had a bit more excitement than beater. When it was her turn to tryout, she felt so alive the moment she flew up into the air, it was a special feeling. It was as if all her flaws were hidden, like she was queen of the sky! In the end she scored 4 out of 5 goals, due to her extra confidence, which wasn't too bad for that day since she'd only played a bit at the Weasley's. No one had gotten a perfect score that day, but there were plenty of other students who had gotten 4 goals out of 5, like herself.

After tryouts, she went into the Gryffindore change room and changed back into her Muggle clothes.

"Great job Brook!" complemented Ginny, "You played really well!"

"Thanks Gin!" thanked Brook.

Then Harry came over to her and extended his hand, then said, "Great Job! I'll let you know the results on Monday."

"Thanks so much Harry! I'm really grateful for the opportunity!" replied Brook.

On Monday Harry went up to Brook after Classes and told her the news. "Brook, I would like to congratulate you! You're one of our new Chasers!" explained Harry, in a cheery mood.

"OH MY GOSH! Really? Yay!" squealed Brook, excitedly. She jumped up and gave him an enormous hug, catching him off guard.

"Wow! I didn't know you'd be this happy!" laughed Harry.

"Well, it's Quidditch! Why wouldn't I be happy about making a QUIDDITCH team? I never thought I'd make it." laughed Brook excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It IS a great honour, but you're not as bad as you thought, seeing as I chose you." said Harry, finally realizing how lucky he was. (Brook had that affect on people.)

"Well, our first match is against Slytherin in three weeks, so we'll be having some hard core practices. I hope you can keep up with us all, since it IS your first time playing a real game." explained Harry.

"Oh, I'll try my hardest Harry, and I'll try not to let you down!" said Brook truthfully.

It was close to game time, their match against Slytherin was in three days, and there was no more time to practice. Harry was getting worried and anxious sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts class that day, and he was getting tired of listening to Snape go on about nonsense!

"This is complete nonsense!" said Harry a little louder than he anticipated.

"Excuse me Potter? Did I just hear you correctly? Saying that my class is nonsense?" asked Snape forcefully.

"Uhhhhh…" responded Harry.

"Detention Potter! Saturday, one o'clock sharp!" snapped Snape.

"But sir, I've got Quidditch!" retorted Harry.

"Than you should have thought about that before you opened you big mouth Potter!" sneered Snape, with a smirk on his face.

"Great!" yelled Harry, leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Harry! What are we gonna do without you? You're the Captain!" pointed out Ron.

"I dunno, but I might have an idea…"replied Harry.

**A/N – Dumdumdumdum! lol! Here's a nice cliffhanger for ya's! To find out what Harry's plan is and to see how the match against Slytherin goes, you _MUST _REVIEW! I'm not joking about not writing until I get 10 reviews! I check my hits and I get thousands a day – it doesn't take that long to Review a story guys! C'mon! If you want to take a guess at what Harry's plan is going to be then add it in your review, trust me it's going to get juicy! OOOOOOOOOH! I can't wait to get to the juicy parts – you guys are gonna love it! **

**ALSO I AM AWARE THAT THIS HARRY GETTING DETENTION IS A LOT LIKE IN THE HBP - BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO ADD IN THERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE THAT I MIMIKED IT...I WROTE IT THAT WAY FOR A REASON SO NO FLAMING OR CRITISZING ON THAT PLZ! THANX!**


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N – Thanks to my "anonymous" reviewer – Care lol! You reviewed every chapter. And were entirely honest…guys I like honesty since I'm such and honest person myself! (those of you who know me – hehe!) I'm so glad you all like my story, and of course I'll keep writing – writing's my life…other than singing lol! Everybody know…that I do take anonymous reviews so please review guys it doesn't take long, it can only be 5 words if you want, just say something and let me know your opinion. lol. Btw – I have a bunch of other ones like 3 or 4, I just haven't put them on fanfic. yet. I will soon I promise! Check them out when I do! **

**P.S - NEWLY EDITED! **

**Chapter 8 – **

"What idea Harry?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well remember when we played Quidditch at your house this summer?" asked Harry.

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Ron.

"Well…Don't you remember who played seeker for your team?" asked Harry once more.

"Brook! You're going to ask BROOK to play seeker! Are you mad?" boasted Ron, finally understanding part of Harry's plan.

"Shhhhhhh! I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, I'll have to check with Brook, but I mean, didn't you see her play? She beat me a couple times to the snitch, she's good Ron, not professional or anything, but she's probably the best sub that I'll find." explained Harry.

"Well, I guess she IS the best choice, but it won't be the same without YOU as seeker…we're playing SLYTHERIN! You really think she can take on Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Oh, right, Slytherin. I forgot we we're playing them, well if she takes on the position, than I'll give her pointers."

"Alright mate, it's your decision and don't worry she shouldn't be that bad." commented Ron.

"Yeah, exactly." replied Harry, not entirely sure of himself.

"I'm just afraid she'll distract me…" said Ron under his breath.

"What was that mate?" asked Harry, clearly not hearing what Ron had just said.

"Oh! Nothing!" answered Ron, quickly covering his slip of information.

Harry confronted Brook in the common room later that night after classes. "Uh, Brook? I was wondering if I could have a word in private?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Sure Harry!" answered Brook. Harry led her into an uninhabited corner of the common room, to ask his favor.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in playing Seeker for me for Saturday's Quidditch game?" asked Harry, being upfront.

"Honestly? WOW HARRY! I'd be honored to take your place for Saturday's game! It should be fun!" replied Brook enthusiastically.

"Great! Well of course I'll be giving you some extra lessons and tips on what to do but there's something else other than winning that you'll need to worry about…"

"What's that?" asked Brook a bit confused and worried.

"Well we're playing Slytherin, and you'll want to look out for the Slytherin seeker…" answered Harry.

"Who's the Slytherin seeker?"

"Malfoy…" replied Harry.

"Oh." said Brook.

"Yeah, so Brook? Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. Malfoy's pretty nasty…" said Harry in a concerned tone.

"I know, but don't worry, I'll think of something..." replied Brook.

**GRYFFINDORE VS. SLYTHERIN**

Hermione was not happy at Brook's decision one bit; she didn't think it was safe for her to play a position that she was pretty much new at and inexperienced, especially against Malfoy.

"Honestly! Don't worry Hermione! I'll be fine! Plus, I have a plan! Just relax!" said Brook.

"Alright, but if you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you…" replied Hermione.

"Haha! Okay Hermione…" said Brook. Hermione didn't think that Brook should mess with Malfoy, but she knew that whatever Brook did, it would be worth watching.

Since Harry was Quidditch captain, and Brook was replacing him for the game, it was her job to shake hands at the beginning of the game with the opposing captain. As soon as Madame Hootch blew her whistle, they all kicked off and flew up into the air, with the quaffle following them. Brook kicked off a bit wobbly and almost lost her balance but luckily enough it wasn't so bad that it was visible.

Brook and Malfoy were high above everyone, searching for the snitch, while the game went on below them.

"Well, Well, Well, a Mudblood playing Quidditch! And replacing Potter as Seeker, that's a bad decision on his part. The Slytherins will be thanking him for the victory." Sneered Malfoy nastily.

"You underestimate me!" snapped Brook slyly.

**"And it looks like the two seekers are stopping for a chat, whilst Ginny Weasley grabs the quaffle, and…SHE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!" **cheered Luna Lovegood, the commentator.

"Humph! You don't have a chance against me!" laughed Malfoy. Her plan was working; she had him distracted as she looked for the Snitch.

"Whatever…Death Eater!" laughed off Brook.

"How DARE you! I would advise you not to use those words Mudblood, or you'll regret it!" Malfoy sneered nastily.

"Really? Because I have a feeling that I won't! You wouldn't hurt a fly Malfoy!" shot Brook, without a hint of worry in her voice.

"How do you know that? How do you know that I won't knock you off your broom right now!" argued Malfoy agitatedly.

**"And Sycheen's got the quaffle and is heading towards the Gryffindor keeper; Ron Weasley, and…ooooooooo! He gets hit with a bludger by Gryffindor's new beater; Mark Flick, and drops the quaffle." c**ommentated Luna once more.

Brook, not breaking eye contact with Malfoy at all, said, in a sympathetic tone; "I have a feeling you won't, and I don't think you're like that at all." Malfoy looked at her through different eyes, than she saw it, the Snitch, flying past Malfoy's shoulder. She immediately flew after it, catching Malfoy off guard, but he was immediately on her tail.

**"And it seems that Potter's replacement has seen the Snitch and is followed closely by Malfoy. Who will catch it? Malfoy or our newest seventh year student Brook Coles, who's filling in for Harry Potter?" **said Luna.

Brook followed the snitch wherever it went, straight up into the air, then straight sown close to the ground. As soon as she extended her arm, she felt a nudge at the back of her broom. She replaced her arm onto her broom for support and looked back to see the problem, Malfoy, who had now caught up to her and had just flown in right beside her. The Snitch flew down into the rafters, and she and Malfoy followed, who were now head and head behind the Snitch. The Snitch immediately flew up, and Brook, the one with the quickest reflex got ahead.

She followed the Snitch, feeling the wind in her hair, giving her the thrill of excitement and energy. Or was it Malfoy gaining on her? This got her confused and thinking. Wad it the fact that she was flying with Malfoy at her back that was exciting her, or was it the thrill of flying? She instantly pushed it to the back of her mind as Malfoy was now beside her once more. She instantly got a burst of energy and excitement, and leapt at the Snitch as it was nearing the ground. She fell to the ground, with Malfoy right behind her, copying her every move to keep up with her.

One of them tumbled to the ground with the Snitch in their hands…it was… "And…Coles' got the Snitch! Gryffindor WINS! 240 to 60. " yelled Luna through the loudspeaker.

Malfoy stood up and shook off the dirt as the crowd cheered and the rest of the team members descended. Brook turned to Malfoy with the Snitch still in her hands and said, "Well I think you owe me and apology, you DID underestimate me!"

"I guess so." Replied Malfoy, and he walked off the pitch angrily, not even actually apologizing.

Brook shrugged not really expecting a real appology anyways, seeing as it was Malfoy and his reupation for having a big ego and not being able to admit defeat.

The rest of the Gryffindor's came to congratulate Brook, and they all headed up to Gryffindor tower to celebrate.

Harry had just been let out of detention, and knew that there was no point in going down to watch the game as it would be over by now, so he went up to the common room. As soon as he entered the portrait hole, he heard an eruption of cheers and shouts, and assumed they had won the game.

"Harry I DID IT! I CAUGHT THE SNITCH! I beat Malfoy! You should have seen his face!" shrieked Brook excitedly.

"Harry! You really should have seen her, she was brilliant! She distracted Malfoy, and then went for the Snitch; he didn't even see it coming." informed Ron, proudly.

"Wow! I wish I could have been there!" replied Harry. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the people talking to him, and telling him how great Brook was.

"Oh, Harry! I wasn't as quick as you, and I stumbled a lot, but I did it! It feels so amazing, I feel so…EXHILERATED!" explained Brook emotionally. "But I can't wait to play chaser." she added.

"That's great, I'm glad we won, and I'm glad you did well." complimented Harry. Than Harry celebrated with the rest of the Gryffindor's and he couldn't wait to play his next game. He'd been itching to go out there and get on his broom, throughout his whole detention, but he was proud of how Brook played. He was especially ecstatic that someone had finally put Malfoy in hi place, and who better to do that than Brook?

It had been a long and hard night for everyone on the team, and they finally decided to call it a night. Brook, Ginny, and Hermione made their way up to their dormitory and got ready for bead. Brook thinking about why she felt confused while riding her broom, with Malfoy trailing her. So it all led her into even more confusion and an uneasy sleep, who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	9. The Secret Garden

a/n – Omg everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I have literally 24 chapters of this written out in one of my many books, but haven't had the time to type it up which I promise to do more often. I hope you guys all like this chapter, I'm sorry most are short, I'll try to make them longer I can guarantee that other to come are longer and juicier and trust me this story isn't even half way there to where it's going. Wink Wink

Chapter 9 – Halloween

That morning they went down to breakfast and Brooke was amazed at the Halloween decorations they had set up in the Great Hall. Bewitched candles and pumpkins floating in over the tables, many decorations spread all around the Great Hall, it was a breath-taking sight.

"This is amazing!" said Brooke in awe.

"This is nothing compared to Christmas." laughed Ginny.

They all ate their breakfast in a cluster of conversation and excitement. In two months they'd be having the most sensational Christmas party since the Yull Ball.

The reason for all the cheery events, Harry knew, was to keep all the students' minds off Voldemorte and his getting stronger. Harry wanted to keep this bit of information, however, to himself. He liked being happy, and not having everyone worried about the terrible events going on, he liked having Ginny around, being able to hold her and be with her without worry. When he'd told her about breaking up last year for her protection, Ginny wouldn't hear it! She refused to let him push her away when he needed her most and secretly, he was happy she did it, because he loved her beyond words and he loved her even more for being with him when he tried to push her away, even if it was for good reasons, but he hadn't told her any of this yet.

Tonight being Halloween, Dumbledore had given students a special privilege; He was allowing students to stay up until midnight, and students were allowed to even stay outside, as long as they could all be seen and they stayed within the boundary lines Dumbledore had set. Teachers would be up and keeping watch of course, but Dumbledore figured this would be a good change for the Students and would add to them keeping their minds off the negative events.

"This is great! I think this will be my most memorable Halloween ever!" cooed Brooke excitedly. Every moment she spent at Hogwarts was like Christmas, and she was the little girl opening her presents on Christmas morning, each gift slowly and with new eyes.

"I can't believe they're letting us stay up after hours, this is awesome!" chirped Ginny happily.

"Well what should we do tonight?" asked Hermione openly.

I think we should sit by a fire, look at the stars and talk about the future, eat lots of candy and laugh and have fun, and some scary stories to add to it." suggested Brooke excitedly.

"I love the stars! Sitting outside under the stars is so romantic!" commented Ginny.

"That's an awesome idea Brooke, I love it! Who agrees?" said Hermione. All of them liked Brooke's idea and were all instantly making plans for that night. After classes that day they were all going to get ready for their perfect Halloween, Brooke was ecstatic that this year was getting off to a great start!

Later that day, due to afternoon classes being cut short, the three girls went straight to their dormitories to get themselves ready. They changed out of their school robes into some normal clothes. Ginny threw on a pair of jeans and her weird sisters t-shirt, Hermione put on a pair of dark jeans, a plain light pink t-shirt and a white zip up sweater, and Brooke put on a pair of dark wash low rise jeans and a tight hot pick off the shoulder shirt and threw over a white A.E hoody sweatshirt.

After Dinner, they all made their way outside and conjured up some firewood and started a large fire, Hermione conjured up some blankets for them all to sit on around the fire, since there was some dew still on the grass form that day. The spot that they had chosen was perfect, it was right off to the side of everyone, not too far away that they were out of the line Dumbledore had placed, but just far enough for some privacy and they were in a clear area that they had a perfect view of the stars.

After a while Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender came to join their group and sat on the opposite side of the fire. Seamus and Dean were now dating the two girls (Seamus and Lavender and Dean and Parvati) but this didn't affect Ginny or Ron in anyway.

Ginny snuggled closely to Harry and let him hold her close. She hung her head on his shoulder and Harry bent down to kiss her on the forehead, while the two of them watched the fire burn. Brooke and Hermione sat beside the two of them while Ron was on Harry's other side. All of them formed a circle and Brooke lay down and gazed up at the stars. She loved the stars; they were so high above that she felt they were watching over her, they shone brightly without a care in the world! That's one of the things Brooke loved most about the stars, they could see all at night and were full of beauty, they didn't have to worry about anything or feel anything that she was forced to feel each day.

She was so thinking so much that she didn't notice Ron come over and lay beside her. It startled her at first, not knowing what his intentions were, but as soon as he started talking she understood that it was of friendship.

"They're at it again…" Ron told her. Brooke looked up to see what he meant and realized it at once, Harry and Ginny were snogging, Ginny in Harry's lap.

"I think they're adorable together, its cute seeing them so happy, they deserve it, and they really deserve each other." Brooke really meant it, Hermione had told her about Harry's horrible life and she felt that Harry needed peace and love and something to keep him grounded. From her getting to know Harry and Ginny, she realized how much they truly love each other, though they don't tell each other of their true affections.

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it…" said Ron.

Brooke caught the hurt look in Hermione's eyes and knew how much she fancied Ron. Hermione had had feelings for him since their second year and prayed all the time that he would love her back. "Hermione come lay down beside me, we'll look at the stars together!" invited Brooke. That put a smile on Hermione's face so she accepted and Brooke made a spot for her between herself and Ron.

Brooke realized that everyone in that circle had someone to love and be with, they all had history together, and for the first time, Brook felt left out and very alone, she really wanted desperately for someone to really love her, it had been a long time since she'd felt that way. She'd never felt truly loved by her parents since she'd found out she was "different", and she'd never had a boyfriend at 17 years old.

Brooke turned and pulled out her iPod from her bag, then got up and announced to Hermione and Ron since no one else was really paying attention that she was going for a walk. "Okay, but be careful and don't get lost." laughed Hermione. She walked to the side of the school and listened to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, as she walked around the perimeter of the school, keeping within the boundaries no doubt. That song made her cry as she thought of her special someone that she hadn't found yet, and she longed for him everyday. She truly hurt inside knowing he was out there but she didn't know his identity and hadn't found him yet. She prayed every night before she went to bed that she'd find him and she dreamed about him each night in her dreams. The only person that she knew really loved and cared about her was Hermione, but she wanted a different love, the love she'd dreamed about since she was a little kid. That song was magical to her, she knew that one day that song would change her life forever.

Brooke was so into the song she didn't notice a huge gap in the side of the castle wall that had the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen, and a bench over to the side that faced outward for a perfect view of the stars, it looked like such a romantic place, she was so at peace sitting there. She then noticed a familiar body over by the bench that had just stood up, she quickly hid behind a tall archway of roses that led to the "secret garden"; she'd decided to call it.

The song on her iPod changed to "Cry" by Mandy Moore, another favourite song of hers that affected her deeply, it was probably the beautiful melody. Brooke stood there watching this person stand there and stare at the ground, not moving an inch.

"_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed…_

Then all of a sudden the person lifted their head and looked up at she sky, the moonlight shone on their face and revealed the identity of the mysterious person; it was Draco Malfoy. Brooke was taken a back by the identity of this mysterious figure. Then, a single tear ran down Malfoy's cheek, and it reflected in the moonlight of the sky and the stars, that was so visible in that side of the castle.

…_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry…_

Brooke was in awe that she was seeing with her own eyes THE Draco Malfoy CRYING! The way everyone had described him, it hadn't seemed possible that he was even capable of the emotion of sadness never mind had the ability to cry.

…_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)   
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed…_

Brooke never thought she'd ever see this person out of anyone on earth, cry. It moved her deeply, and she had NO idea why she was feeling sorry for Malfoy. She was a very sincere and sympathetic person after all so it was obviously just in her nature, she couldn't help it.

…_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

Tears kept rolling down Malfoy's face as he looked up at the stars, Brooke couldn't help wanting to know what he was crying about and why, she wished she could comfort him, because no one, not even Malfoy deserved to be alone on Halloween (which was a night to be shared with friends and for having fun) or cry alone, she knew better than anybody how that felt, and she wished that on no one.

…_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

Malfoy closed his eyes and let the moonlight reflect off his face, and when he re-opened them there was something in Malfoy's eyes; Brook noticed; that showed pure sadness, real sadness, nothing fake, and nothing evil about it. There was a glint of warmth in them, an amber sparkle that no one had ever seen before that was extremely un-Malfoy like, and it confused Brook immensely. Malfoy really was a curious character…

…_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry…"_

The song ended on Brooke's iPod, and somehow, so did the moment. Malfoy turned around all of a sudden and Brooke quickly turned and hid behind the roses once again. _'That was funny…I could have sworn someone was there…'_ thought Malfoy. He then turned; wiped away the tears from his face, and lay down on the stone bench looking up at the stars. Brooke watched Malfoy and changed the song to listen to "Lips of an Angel" once more. _'He looks so peaceful…yet sad…it's mesmerizing in a way, like a beautiful painting, a work of art._' Brooke thought to herself. The moonlight reflected off his face as he lay on the stone bench and Brooke turned her back and closed her eyes up against the roses… She thought of her special person once again…and SHE started crying. She cried silently, but eventually forgot Malfoy was even there she got so wrapped up in her music. After a while she was so sad she started belting out the melody to "Lips of an Angel".

'_Who's that singing? It sounds close…'_ thought Malfoy. Malfoy ventured over to where the voice was coming from and when he peeked over the corner of the archway, he was completely amazed. _'It's that new girl…the muggle born one…what's she doing here...she's good…_' thought Malfoy once more. Malfoy watched her stand there with her eyes closed as she sang the rest of the song. _'I've never heard anything like it…very different than music here in the Wizarding world…' _Then all of a sudden she stopped and just started crying silently. Malfoy was shocked… _'Why's she crying? What the hell just happened here?' _Malfoy was confused and had never seen anything happen like that, but he decided to go back to his bench before he saw her, because she obviously didn't know he was there and he didn't feel like explaining himself…little did he know…

Brooke decided to calm herself down and get back to Hermione and the rest of the gang before they started worrying about her, so she made her way quietly, so as not to attract Malfoy's attention, back to the front of the Castle where her friends were waiting for her.

"Brooke! Oh my gosh! I was getting worried about you!" jumped Hermione as soon as Brooke had returned to the circle. "Sorry, I found a beautiful garden with a perfect view of the stars and I couldn't resist." laughed Brooke slightly so Hermione wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. Hermione had obviously had a good time alone with Ron or she wouldn't have been that happy and cheery about it all, so Brooke didn't want to worry her, and crying was something Brook liked to keep to her and do alone…sort of like Malfoy had done…

A/N – I hope you all enjoyed hehehe! It's getting juicier…I know haha and trust me this is nothing to what's to come…but the only way to find out what all that is, is to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :P have fun!!!


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

A/N –

EVERYONE PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS ENTIRE STORY SO FAR HAS BEEN EDITED, MOSTLY THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS, TO MAKE IT MORE REALISTIC AND MAKE MORE SENSE!

AND THE EDITING HAS BEEN FINSIHED! THEREFORE ALL THESE CHAPTERS ARE COMPLETE AND READY TO BE R&R-ED!!

Here's the note that you may find also on the first chapter:

A/N - OK, so since this story was written a little over a year ago, I've decided to change it and edit it considerably since it was very poorly written and not planned out too well. I'm going to concentrate more on quality rather than quantity from now on, seeing as I've decided to finish the story/continue it, and that my writing abilities have greatly developed this past yr and a bit. I also got a couple flames that were not appreciated, one I've left seeing as its good constructive criticism, which I allow, but the other I deleted seeing as it was pure flaming/insulting which I do not approve of and do not appreciate.

Everyone should know - I am NOT Brook! This is in no way related to me at all, she's a fictional character that I made up and own, so please do not assume it's me and my "fantasy" I'm writing about, because that is entirely untrue…I'm not even 17...I'm 15...difference. I have added her background information seeing as it was brought to my attention that there wasn't any, and I made her more "normal & original" seeing as it was also brought to my attention and I realized that she was in fact a Mary Sue, which i did not intend her to be.

PLUS - You should all know that I ALREADY use HP Lexicon for pretty much everything, and that I have a little over more than half of this story written out in one of my many notebooks, there are about 23 chapters so far and this story will probably end at about 30-35 depending on how long i make them, but there might also be less now that I'm re-writing them/editing them and making them longer and merging them together.

Oh and everyone should know I wrote this as if the 6th book has been written differently, therefore Dumbledore's not dead! I chose not to go along with J.K's plot in the sixth book, and that's my choice no one can criticize me for that and there are many other stories that do that here on fanfic. So all the events happened in the sixth book in here minus Dumbledore's death! (Meaning Draco tried to kill him but did not succeed which is why Draco is included in there - though he's one of the main characters...)

Thank you to all my loyal and persistent reviewers that have supported me this far...I can't wait to hear what you all think of this newly revised edition and the rest to come. Enjoy!


	11. A Dream From the Past

**A/N – Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! Here's my wonderful chapter 10! After reviewing and editing the rest of my story, I have to say that I am pretty proud of where it's going! I will be finding more time to update now that I have gotten this one done and I am getting so excited that I really want you all to read the really juicy parts of the story! Which will happen in the next few chapters so stay tuned and R&R! Love you all!**

**Chapter 10 – A Dream from The Past **

It was the beginning of November, a little over a week since Halloween. Brooke was making her daily trip to the girl's bathroom, on the second floor, the one Moaning Myrtle occupied and no one dared enter. Hermione had told her how it was a useful and a peaceful spot to be alone where no one would disturb you, accept for Myrtle occasionally. Although Brooke knew that Myrtle was friendly and harmless from the stories Hermione had told her, which made her not fear Myrtle as the other student's tended to.

Brooke had made it a daily appointment to visit the bathroom after class's everyday for her alone time, to gather her thoughts, and to sometimes cry, or to even…sing. Ever since that Halloween night when she felt lonely and had sang in the 'Secret Garden', she had decided to continue with her singing, an old passion of hers from back home.

It had been a Dream of hers ever since she was a little girl to sing, and to possibly be a singer, though she had stage fright which was a problem for her, even Brooke had insecurities. It had been getting better slowly but surely back home as she performed a little more at a time, each time in front of larger crowds, but since she'd came to Hogwarts she'd forgotten, or stored away that Dream, that part of her. Not even Hermione knew about Brooke's singing, but Brooke was beginning to see that storing that part of her away was wrong, because music made her who she was, and ever since Halloween she'd realized that and she'd started this routine of taking time out of her day to practise and start once more.

When she first started singing in the bathroom she was very self conscious as to who would hear her, which was part of being in new surroundings and her stage fright, but now she would sing as loud as she wanted and she's let the music take her into her dreams and wherever her heart went. Occasionally Myrtle would come and listen to Brooke sing, intrigued by the unheard melodies and lyrics from Brooke's world. Brooke would share new songs with Myrtle from her iPod each time she came to visit, which became more and more frequently every day, and Myrtle's presence helped Brooke's nerves immensely.

That day, Brooke was singing "I believe in…" by Jennifer Love Hewitt, a song that touched her deeply with its lyrics and how they connected to her.

_I saw the news today  
A teenage boy blown away  
Another mother's lost her only son_

_He learned his way at school  
Fighting is the golden rule  
For twenty dollars you can own a gun_

_I saw the words in red  
Someone painted "Love is dead"  
On the sign above the football field_

I had to turn away  
It hurts my soul to think that way  
When love is what's real  


Little did Brooke know, was that at that moment Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were walking down that hall talking about Peeves' latest act of that day as she went into the Chorus of the song, and they heard her belting out the lyrics to the song as she listened to the melody on her iPod.

_'Cause I believe in  
I believe in love  
And I believe in  
The miracles in us_

And no matter what they say  
They can never take away  
What I believe in  
I believe in love

… (A/N – I cut the song cuz it's really long. There's a verse and a Chorus in between here and this next part.)

_Why is it that we can't help but look for  
A crack of light in the darkest sky  
When will we come to understand  
That through right and wrong  
Love's the only thing that's real_

_So here we go again  
Fighting 'til the bitter end  
Better off to go our seperate ways_

_And as you slam the door  
I swear that I will love no more  
But you can't believe a word I say  
And that's right_

_'Cause I believe in  
I believe in love  
And I believe in  
The miracles in us_

And no matter what I say  
They can never take away  
What I believe in  
Oh, I believe in

"That's spectacular Dumbledore! I haven't heard anything like that before. Those melodies are amazing." whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, yes you are right Professor. I think I'd like to talk to her in my office later if you'd relay that message to Miss. Coles Professor." asked Dumbledore.

"Of course." replied McGonagall. They then listened to a bit more, then proceeded to their destinations as Brooke continued the end of her song.

_I believe in, yeah  
I believe in love  
I believe in, oh  
The miracles in us_

And no matter what they say  
They can never take away  
What I believe in  
Oh, I believe in love

I believe in love  
Love's the only thing that's real  
I believe in love and the miracles in all of us  
Love's the only thing that's real  
I believe in love and the miracles in all of us.

Once Brooke had finished singing the song, Myrtle commented, "Wow that was a very powerful song, those lyrics are very strong words."

"That's because it's a ballad, a ballad is a song that tells a story and has a message, they're one of my favourites to sing because of the emotional connection you can have with them." replied Brooke.

"Well the melody was so beautiful, I almost cried listening to you sang it." complimented Myrtle.

"Thanks Myrtle, but I think you'll be the only one hearing me, I have major stage fright!" laughed Brooke insecurely.

"What do you mean? How can you have stage fright? What frightens you?" asked Myrtle.

"Well…it's everyone watching me that scares me and at the same time thrills me. It's confusing I know, and the thought of what if they don't like me or if I mess up or aren't any good, and just of how I'll perform. I know it's a bit naïve and stupid but…"

"Well not really…I mean caring about what they think about you is because you shouldn't, but I would think that it should be fun to perform and that it's natural to fell nervous. I wouldn't think it would be great to go up there overly confident." interrupted Myrtle.

"True, I dunno, I guess I just have these insecurities about myself that's all. So it reflects in my nervousness of performing because I have these insecurities which affects me caring about what people think of Me." confessed Brooke.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are these insecurities that restrict you from being confident in yourself and performing?" asked Myrtle concerned.

"Well, it's just that back home I wasn't the pretty girl, or as they'd call it, the "hot" girl, and I wasn't one of the popular girls either. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm bloody 17! I mean, yes a few guys have liked me, but they always seem to be the one's that I don't have feelings for in that way or that I'm not attracted to. I was bullied in elementary school, which is what we call it when were about 4-13 years old back home, and there's just a whole past history of mine that adds up to why I am the way I am that I won't get into. I know I don't appear like a very insecure person and some people have said I look "perfect" which is the total opposite because I'm really a mess! I just know how to hide it well and I don't want to act all depressed around people and I try not to let all this affect my having a good time and such." poured Brooke finally having found someone who she can talk to about all this.

"Wow. It makes sense now. That's a lot to deal with, and a lot to keep inside. I have to confess though, that you did strike me as a girl who appeared to have it all." said Myrtle truthfully.

"Yes, I realize I look like that, but like I said, it's because I try not to let it all affect me and I hide it, but I'd hardly say I "have it all" like some people think. I mean, I'm not the smartest at everything, not like Hermione at all! I'm not drop dead gorgeous, and I'm definitely NOT graceful or dainty, I'm not the politest or the most coordinated either." explained Brooke.

"Well, yes from the outside you look like you have it all, but hearing all this I can now see that that's not who you are. You should show more of your true personality and more of who you are so they get to know the real you and don't interpret you that way." suggested Myrtle.

"You're absolutely right! Thanks Myrtle! I need to show them who I really am and stop hiding behind my fear! I don't think it'll help with my stage fright, but I think that it'll definitely help with me making more friends here and getting to know people and not intimidating them! Thanks so much Myrtle." Replied Brooke enthusiastically. Then Brooke got up and left the bathroom saying goodbye to Myrtle and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once back in the Common Room, Brooke made her way to her room to get ready for that evenings Dinner. Her and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall and met up with Harry and Ron, whom couldn't wait to get down their due to his starving stomach. After Dinner was finished Professor McGonagall made her way over to Brooke and relayed Dumbledore's message of meeting her in his Office after Dinner and told her the password to get passed the Gargoyle.

The moment Brooke got to the Gargoyle, she said it magically turned itself into stairs and she made her way up them and knocked on the Headmasters door. "Come in." said Dumbledore. Brooke opened the brass handle doorknob and shuffled across the floor towards the Headmaster, not knowing if she was in some sort of trouble. "It has come to my attention that you have taken to singing in the second floor bathroom." announced Dumbledore strongly.

"_Oh no! Someone's heard me! I must have disturbed them dearly for them to report me to Dumbledore! Oh no! Oh no! He's going to punish me!" thought Brooke immediately after Dumbledore's revelation. _

"Please don't look scared. You're not in trouble, me and Professor McGonagall were passing by and heard your singing and we both agree that you have a magnificent gift and that your music is something very different to what we have here." revealed Dumbledore sincerely.

"Are you serious?" replied Brooke in shock and awe, "There's no way!"

"I am completely serious, but of course I didn't ask you here just to tell you that. I have a favour to ask of you."

"Of course. Anything." replied Brooke.

"Well of course you are aware of the Winter Ball we're in December, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was that it would be a nice change to introduce the Students to some new music and open their minds to the Muggle culture and show them how lovely it really is. I'm sure that you're aware that there are some students who look down upon the Muggle society."

"Yes I am, and I think that would be a great idea. Our music is definitely extraordinary in my eyes. I would simply die without it." laughed Brooke politely and enthusiastically, loving where this was going. She was going to get to show off her culture to everyone, and share her kind of music!

"Well, I was wondering if you would perform at the dance if I got you a band to perform with."

Brooke was speechless. "I, I, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm honored that you would offer me this opportunity and all but I just can't."

"And why is that? I thought that a young girl like you with a voice like yours would love this opportunity."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I do! It's just…I have a bad case of stage fright." confessed Brooke at last.

"Now why would a girl like you have stage fright? You sing beautifully there's nothing to worry about. What's the problem?"

"Well…I may not look it but I'm very insecure. Lots of people here think that I'm a girl that "has it all" but I'm really not. I'm afraid of what everyone will think of me when I get up there, like what if I mess up? Or if I'm not any good? Or sound horrible that night? And everyone watching me scares me but at the same time thrills Me. I'm so passionate about singing it's who I am and It's something I do to get away and to clear my mind and it's something I've wanted to do since I was pretty much in my mothers womb. I just wish that I could get passed this fear." confessed Brooke for the second time that night.

"Well that is definitely something, and of course there are things in your past that have led you to have these insecurities that one should take into consideration, though I have to say that if singing is something you enjoy and that relaxes you and makes you who you are then you should just think about that when you're performing and not about what others think about you. You need to think about what makes YOU happy and let the music do what it always does to you, let it carry you and only concentrate on that when you perform. You have a lovely voice and if you sing for yourself I think it will reflect much better and that you'll be surprised at the response." Said Dumbledore very wisely, being the clever man he was.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way and no one has ever explained it that clearly to me. Thank you Professor."

"So does that mean that you'll accept my offer?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well after that speech of yours I don't think I could turn you down, and it is an amazing opportunity that I've only dreamed of! So of course I'll do it! It'll take a lot out of me and a lot of practice, but I'll do it! As long as it's kept a secret." accepted Brooke.

"Of course I will. I was going to keep this news a secret anyways, I wasn't going to announce the theme or this new music idea until about a week before the actual Ball, so this is no inconvenience for me, I'll just make sure I don't tell them who's performing. Also I don't want to ruin your night either, so we're going to have some Muggle singers, of your choice seeing as you know the music better than we of course, to perform while you have some fun with your friends and such."

"That will be perfect! You'll use memory charms on them afterwards won't you?" laughed Brooke.

"Naturally, we don't want them knowing about us." smiled Dumbledore.

"Well then, I'll be getting to my homework." Said Brooke as she thanked Dumbledore once more and went back the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Hermione and Ginny, the only people she trusted enough to inform about her big secret debut.

**A/N – next chapter…**

**Brooke tells Hermione and Ginny her big news.**

**Brooke holds the auditions for her band with Dumbledore in his office.**

**They go to Hogsmead and a little something special and juicy happens there. :P ;) To find out…R&R!**


End file.
